No one but me
by 61394
Summary: What if team 8 had a different sensei then Kurenai and what if she was Hinata's older sister yes her older sister watch the chaos that ensues for Hinata Shino and Kiba when Hanabi Hyuga was born first she'll get you my pretties and your little dog too


Hello everyone 61394 here who thought of an interesting what if while reading father of a blonde hyuga (highly recommend by the way) what if Hanabi was the older sister instead of Hinata and that's how this brilliant little idea came to my head read review and enjoy 'No one but me' by me

.

No one but me

.

"All right these are your teams you have an hour lunch break before your sensei's arrive to pick you up best of luck to you all" Iruka Umino said to the room full of graduated students even though most of them would not pass their Jonin sensei's test some would return for remedial lessons others would be assigned to different departments such as the interrogation and intelligence corps or the cypher corps like the one girl their age a few years ago and others Iruka was sad to say would drop out entirely of the shinobi program

but Iruka had faith in this class there was something special about it who knows the future Hokage of Konohagakure no sato could be sitting in this room and he may not even know it this wasn't just blind favoritism towards his favorite blonde Naruto Uzumaki either

Iruka was about to leave when his shinobi instincts kicked in the door was kicked down and a cloud of smoke was set off Iruka drew a kunai standing between the doorway and the new genin was this an attack or wait a second Iruka looked at his clipboard and groaned

"How on earth were you given a genin team" Iruka asked the smoke putting the kunai away a excited laugh came from the smoke before _She_ stepped out she stood a head shorter then her father with waist length brown hair wearing her a Konoha shinobi uniform with pink where blue should be a neon red flak jacket a purple kunai pouch on each leg and mismatched shinobi sandals the only standard thing about it was her headband worn on her right sleeve was on a blue cloth

Iruka knew her instantly the prodigy to rival Itachi Uchiha though luckily she didn't commit Parricide on a grand scale the future heiress of the Hyuga Clan and the elder sister of one of his students "that's an easy one no one gets to teach my sweet baby imouto but me"

"Hanabi Neesan" Hinata stuttered out in embarassment hiding her face with her hands "why" Hanabi grinned "well I got to embarrass Neji today showed his team his baby pictures anyone want to see Hinata in the bathtub I'm sure your little boyfriend would love to see it"

"NO" Hinata shouted leaping at Hanabi the older sister sidestepped her younger one and she crashed into the wall with a thump Hanabi scooped Hinata into her arms dropping her over her shoulder "the rest of team eight meet me on the roof in ten minutes or less or I'll draw mustaches on your faces when your sleeping" Hanabi said vanishing with Hinata in a shunshin Kiba grabbed Akamaru and ran out of the room Shino walking at a much calmer pace behind him

"I feel bad for Hinata" Sakura said Shikamaru shrugged "it could be worse"

"How" Ino asked "her sister's her teacher" Shikamaru nodded "well at least her crush isn't on the same squad as them think about that for a second" everyone did and they shuddered

"I guess I did Hinata chan a favor by getting the teme stuck on my squad huh" Naruto said with a laugh Shikamaru shook his head he never said Hinata had a crush on Sasuke

'heh troublesome the moron will figure it out eventually or not it's not my business' Shikamaru thought

.

on the roof Hanabi gently placed Hinata on the steps then poked a tenketsu in her neck to jolt her awake Hinata shook her head "oh I had a horrible nightmare my Neesan was assigned to be my sensei and threatened to show my baby pictures to my class" Hinata looked to see Hanabi grinning at her "it wasn't a dream was it Hanabi Neesan"

"Nope" Hanabi said popping the P "and your squad mates should be here in 3 2 1" Kiba and Shino ran up and sat down on either side of Hinata "perfect so lets introduce ourselves my name is Hanabi Hyuga I like my family training and the occasional prank like what that blonde goofy looking kid did painting the Hokage monument that was funny my"

"Naruto Kun isn't goofy looking" Hinata shouted before covering her mouth 'Naruto Kun huh oh thank kami I thought she liked the Uchiha boy like half her class' and herself with a certain prodigy at that age 'damn those Uchiha boys and their hunkyness they're so distracting'

"moving on my dream well I never really thought about it but if I come up with something I'll run it by you guys use you as a dream for the future think tank" Hanabi clapped her hands

"All right I already know my baby sister so let's go down the food chain to the dogs" Kiba and Akamaru nodded "my names Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru I like him red meat and training I don't like when people get super excited over Sasuke Uchiha when my sister embarrasses me or when people treat animals bad" Kiba said growling with Akamaru

"my dream well that's an easy one to be the first and greatest Hokage of the Inuzuka clan" Akamaru barked with his partner

Hanabi nodded 'to be honest I half expected him to rant about cats not the Uchiha kid' Hanabi shrugged "last but not least Shino"

"I am Shino Aburame I enjoy insects and the categorizing of insects I dislike insecticides and insectivores my dream for the future is to discover a new species of insects and integrate them into use by my clan" Hanabi nodded 'very straight forward and he won't be heartbroken if he fails I think' Hanabi thought

"Ok now for the bad news you guys aren't genin yet" this got the expected reaction "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT GENIN" Kiba shouted Hanabi poked him on his forehead

"ok let me explain the test you took at the academy was to see you had the potential to be ninja the real test is given by us Jonin if you pass you get to be on the frontlines if you don't depending on how much you suck you could get put into a non combat division remedial lessons or I could just drop you out of the program entirely"

"that's not going to happen when's this test we'll beat it" Hanabi grinned oh she was so going to enjoy this

san

ni

ichi

"your test starts now"

Hanabi flew forward sending the three genin flying with a tornado kick her three potential students got up pretty quickly "all right here's the rules" Hanabi pulled out two bells "you get these from me before sundown you do you become my students"

"but there are only two bells one is destined for failure" Shino said "this test seems illogical" Hanabi nodded "yep one of you's gonna fail personally my money's on the first and best Inuzuka hokage as if that could happen" Kiba growled "let's go Akamaru" he said tossing his little dog a food pill Akamaru's fur turned red the puppy bared his fangs

"four legs jutsu" Kiba called "now man beast clone" Akamaru turned into a identical Kiba the two ran at Hanabi leaping up into the air "now take this fang over fang" he called the two began spinning turning into two flying drills intent on turning Hanabi into sashimi

Hanabi stopped them however crossing her arms holding the drills in place sparks flew from her hands to the ground Kiba looked dumbfounded "how" Hanabi grinned rolling up her sleeve she showed everyone the metal plate connected to a mechanism on her arm with a flick of the finger the plate flew out covering her palm

"a ninja is always prepared Kiba" she said hitting Kiba with a palm strike she then did the same to Akamaru Hinata reached into her pouch and threw a smoke bomb Hinata grabbed Kiba and Shino grabbed Akamaru and they leapt off Hanabi huffed "hey you can't run like that oh wait they can I never gave them a place to meet oh well more fun for my BYAKUGAN" Hanabi shouted activating her kekkei genkai she leapt off in pursuit of her prey I mean students yes students

.

Kiba Shino and Hinata sat in the branches of a tree panting for oxygen Kiba was the first to speak "ok Hinata I've gotta know how are you and _her_ related your sweet and nice and I'm pretty sure she's the devil" Hinata didn't react at least not visibly it wasn't the first time someone called her neechan the devil

"I'm not sure but Hanabi neechan's name matches her personality" Hinata said

Shino pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose "we will soon be found" the others looked at her "female kinkaichu release a potent pheromone that the males can follow before we ran I put a female Kinkaichu under sensei's flak jacket"

"well we're not going to beat her on our own so here's the plan"

Hanabi landed in the middle of training ground seven "come out come out wherever you are we can finish this"

bugs flew around Hanabi in a circle "indeed" Shino said "ninja art insect bog jutsu" the beetles swarmed Hanabi coating her body Hanabi sent a pulse of chakra over her body sending them off Hinata ran at her sister flanked by Kiba and Akamaru "ready everyone" Kiba and Akamaru leapt into the air "fang over fang" the called attacking the ground in between the Hyuga sisters sending up a cloud of dust

Hanabi nodded 'clever they're trying to obscure the byakugan and since Hinata won't attack from the front then that means' Hanabi turned on the ball of her heel and swiped her hand through the air Hinata was sent flying

"Hinata" Kiba called leaping at Hanabi's back Hanabi grinned and spun "rotation" she called a dome of chakra hitting the two Inuzuka knocking them down Hanabi dusted her self off "times up" she called

.

Hanabi sat with Akamaru in her lap across from her three tied up students petting the little puppy "traitor" Kiba muttered "ok sensei just fail us already"

Hanabi shook her head "you pass" she said nonchalantly on the inside she was laughing at their gobsmacked expressions "but we lost we didn't get a bell" Hanabi laughed "did you honestly think you would get one I'll let you in on a secret the bell test has been around since the villages founding Shodaime Sama used it to test Sandaime Sama who used it to test the sannin and so on and so forth everyone of your parents experienced it when they were your age and failed just like you guys"

"then what was the purpose of the exercise" Shino asked Hanabi grinned "for one thing it's fun for the sensei and another it's supposed to test a key component of being a shinobi teamwork you pulled off a great plan and fought to beat a unstoppable opponent that's the will of fire at it's core so Team 8 passes now then who wants lunch"

.

Back at the academy while team 8 just finished their test this was happening for team 7

"My first impression of you guys is I hate you all" Kakashi said with an eye smile after an eraser was dropped on his head

.

and this is it no there won't be a second chapter this is just a one shot read fave review and follow

until we meet again

 _61394_


End file.
